


Remember

by Angelfire115



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Regretful Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Tommy had reached his limit when he stood above the lava, he felt cold, he felt nothing but agony. All it took was one step and he was free
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Suicide references and major character death, please read carefully and take care of yourselves <3

It was so cold, the lava engulfed him within seconds. How could he be so cold? He was jumping into lava, into his own death, into boiling magma. 

But all he could feel was cold. 

He wasn't welcome to L'Manburg anymore, he could never go back. That place was lost to him and he will never return. 

His friends.

His family.

They didn't care, no one did.

Dream was right, he was a useless, worthless child who had caused so much trouble and lived in a fantasy thinking consequences for his actions didn't exist. They had left him t his own devices in the Nether as they went to see the large Christmas tree Tommy was only able to see a photo of. 

he inched closer to the edge of the bridge, staring straight into the yellow and orange fiery magma below. His mind filled with so many questions, so many thoughts swirled around like a whirlpool. Before he could even realise it, his hand had subconsciously reached for the compass hung around his neck. He gripped at it tightly, his heart and soul aching. He wanted to see Tubbo but knew in his own head, Tubbo wouldn't to want to see him. 

Tears as cold as ice fell from his face, even in the boiling Nether, he was cold. His heart froze over, so did his mind, he was lost in the moment as he took a final look at the compass, Your Tubbo ingraved into the metal sheen on the compasses lid. He stared at it, letting himself freeze in time until...

He jumped. 

/TOMMYINNIT TRIED TO SWIM IN LAVA/

The message was clear as day, everyone saw it and their hearts stopped. 

Tubbo dropped to his feet, wailing as the compass hanging from his own neck was clutched tightly in his hand. The needle of the compass spun, not being able to find its target anymore. 

Dream spun on his heel, turning back to the Nether. His own heart had leapt out of his chest and now burned. He was only gone for a few moments, why did he leave him on his own? Why did he do that?

As he ran back into the Nether, Sapnap and Ghostbur not far behind, they found no trace of the blonde boy who had been waiting alone on the other side. 

"Tommy? Tommy?! Tommy!!!". They called out but there was no response, no answer to their calls. Of course there wouldn't be, they all saw the message, it was proof and not a lie. Was it an accident? Knowing that dumb child, it probably would have. But deep down, they knew the truth. Tommy's eyes were so empty before they left, although no one, no even Ghostbur bothered to say anything about it. Tommy was gone and it was all his fault. 

"Where's Tommy?". The ghostly echo of Ghostbur resonated as he cautiously approached Dream, clutching tightly to a piece of blue dye in his hands. 

"Dream?". The ghost begged once more, almost reaching a hand to the mask figure before him who had completely stood still. 

"He's gone Ghostbur, he only had one life left, didn't he, Dream?". 

Dream couldn't respond, he was so full of shock, of surprise, of grief, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. If it wasn't for his mask, they could have seen the hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It hurt so much, why did it hurt? He wasn't important to him, he couldn't have been, he was just another useful fun tool he could use to his liking, like how he used everything else. Then why? Why did it hurt so much?

Ghostbur couldn't understand, he had seen the message, people died to lava all the time so why was this different? Tommy couldn't have been gone, he was going to spawn back, he had to. He just had to, couldn't he?

He hated the sadness that overwhelmed him, his hand clutching tightly to the blue he held. The blue became darker and darker, soaking in so much sadness until it was almost black. Blue tears started to fall from his eyes, the sadness being too overwhelming. Sapnap cried too, as annoying as the kid was, he was a pretty bright flame and Sapnap always liked fire. They got along, bickered sometimes but to Sapnap, he was like an annoying little brother. He was like that to a lot of people, thus why the entire server was washed with nothing but overwhelming sadness that refused to go away.

\---------

It was a strange start, Tommy opened his eyes, it was so dark, so cold. An endless void stretched for miles surrounded him. He was dead, he remembered falling, being engulfed in mixtures of yellow and orange and then, blank, nothing at all was left. It was so empty, he felt empty, felt cold. He had a cold death and now sat in a cold empty space. All he could do was be left in his mind, not noticing something floating with him around his neck. 

He thought back, to the beginning, to his childhood, to his family, to the discs, to the wars fought, to the drug van that somehow turned into an entire nation. The betrayals, the laughs, the faces, the names. 

He thought about it all and for a moment, a smile graced his face as did a few tears. But as they tears fell, as those emotions boiled inside of him. His mind started to fuzz. It got louder and louder, the memories fading. 

No, he couldn't forget, he couldn't forget the discs (What were the discs?) 

He couldn't forget L'Manburg, the nation he fought for (What were we fighting for again?)

He couldn't forget the laughs, the cries, the good or the bad (What was good? What was bad? What were those emotions for?)

He couldn't forget his family (Who were they again?)

He couldn't forget his friends, he couldn't forget Tubbo....

Who was Tubbo?

His tears floated throughout the void, flying away from him in the cold dark air. He held his head in his hands, trying and failing to hold himself together, to hold his memories. But it didn't work. One by one they faded and soon, he would too. 

A bright light shone before him, and without hesitation, he reached towards it.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo isn't doing well  
> George can't handle the atmosphere any longer and goes for a walk

Weeks have passed since the death of his best friend, Tubbo had barely eaten or slept since that day. All presidential duties were left in the hands of Quackity who had not complained, not in the slightest. He understood what this loss was doing to him, what it was doing to everyone. It was so quiet, more quiet then it had ever been in the time he had lived in the SMP. 

So many things happened during those weeks, Tubbo broke down in front of the church prime, Fundy, Quackity and Ranboo had been there, trying to console him. He wailed, screamed and cried till he passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up, he cried again, barely remembering or registering the soft voices and being held by friends. He had been in and out for days, barely moving or speaking. When he finally awoke quietly this time, he had woken up feeling empty, his eyes dull, his face expressionless. Ranboo had been taking care of him, cleaning him, keeping him healthy as much as possible, hand feeding him and making sure he was hydrated.

Soon Puffy joined in on the care, being a motherly figure herself, she helped Ranboo look after the poor boy. A few days later, an unexpected visit came from Technoblade and Philza, neither happy at all. The message had reached them but they didn't register it till Ghostbur came by one day, clutching his blue that had turned black, blue tears still falling from his eyes. He leapt into his fathers arms, later telling them what happened with a heavy heart.

"What are you doing here Techno?". Quackity questioned, putting himself in front of the immobile president with several other people joining him. He sounded brave but the warrior pig before him still sent fear into everyone's hearts, especially with that flaming red stare he was giving. However, it was nothing compared to the Angel of death beside him, his wings puffed out as his own eyes gave off a burning flame. 

"My son... Where is my son??!!". In that instance everyone knew who he meant. Everyone was surprised a year before when Wilbur revealed Tommy being his Younger brother, Technoblade being his other and his father being none other then the Angel of death himself, Philza Minecraft. Those very reasons and knowledge being a stepping stone for his empowerment.

No one said anything, all too afraid and too heart broken to speak up. They all looked down in a sad gaze, not meeting anyone's eyes. Phil then realised this wasn't a joke, it wasn't some sick prank or trick. This was real, he lost yet another son, a part of him was ripped way. Tears fell as his emotions boiled in him. The memories returning, ripping his heart apart as he pulled at his hair. Techno walked passed his father, letting Ghostbur comfort his father. His sights were set on the lifeless president. 

"What do you have to say to this? Huh? President?". Tubbo didn't move but more people guarded him while Ranboo held him close to his chest. Tubbo couldn't even register what was happening around, his ears ringing and his mind blank. "So, you have nothing to say huh? Nothing at all??!!". His booming voice made everyone flinch but Puffy moved in front of them, catching the blood gods attention as her own tears started to fall. "That's enough, we're all hurting here, especially Tubbo, the boy has barely moved or spoken since....". She couldn't even say it, struck by her own grief, she cried in her hands. Niki came to her, her own tear falling as Puffy gripped and wailed in her shirt.

Techno went quiet, but still kept his stare firm until he moved his gaze back to the boy his brother called a friend. She was right, the boy hadn't spoken or moved. His eyes were dull and face blank, he looked like he was dead himself. If his chest wasn't moving, Techno would have thought he was a dead child walking. He couldn't feel remorseful though, his anger wouldn't let it but he understood, he understood that grief everyone shared well. 

He came here to start a fight, find a way to relieve the built up anger but now, he wasn't willing to. The air was sad and it mixed together. Everyone had that mutual understanding. They knew it well, it was the same when Wilbur had died but dissipated a little when his ghost came back. He wondered if it'd be the same if Tommy came back a ghost but, no one had the hope he would. 

After that, Philza and Techno left, Techno still had anger boiling in his eyes as they glowed red while Philza couldn't stop his cries as his heart broke to pieces. 

They had lost something important, a light now faded. Once again, the world fell into silence.

\-----------

George couldn't handle the atmosphere anymore, it was quickly becoming suffocating. Don't get it wrong, he was sad too. Tommy was an annoying little kid but he was still a kid. He was once salty over the whole debacle from the war and that trial but that salt died away ages ago. The kid was a little gremlin, a raccoon you couldn't get rid of and overtime grew to like or love. George was just not used to the overwhelming emotions that seeped across the SMP. He needed to get out, alone too. Sapnap was grieving as well in his own way, he was much closer to Tommy then George was. Then there's Dream who has completely disappeared, he hadn't seen him in a while.

That was normal of course, his green hooded friend had the tendency to disappear. But after what Sapnap told him, his unusual quietness when they went back to the Nether only to find no signs of Tommy anywhere got him worried and confused. He didn't think Dream would be that emotional over the boy, he expected him to be sad but maybe they had grown closer since his exile. Maybe he was gone cause he was grieving too. George wouldn't blame him and thought to himself he might give his friend a hug or two next time he saw him.

A lot of people needed hugs but for now, George just needed space. 

He gave a quick notice to Sapnap before he left who didn't argue or ask to come. He just said bye and George was off. 

He made it to he forest not far from the city, kicking a rock there, collecting some food here, staring up at the sky and breathing in the forest air. It was much more refreshing and clean out here. He didn't mind the gloom the SMP was building up, People were at that stage where they needed to grieve. It might even take a while too since Tubbo, the president of L'Manburg, looked almost dead. People had that haze over their eyes as he walked past his friends. He had that haze too, probably still had it, George was just better at hiding his emotions. He will admit though, he did cry for the poor boy a bunch when he saw the message and heard the news. Poor guy was just a kid but his entire life was taken from him like that. 

George had walked pretty far into the forest, he had been in his head too much, he forgot to stop walking. It was fine though, George wore his Netherite armour and had lived and breathed in forests so much, he could survive a whole month in one with no trouble at all. Still, he didn't want Sapnap to worry plus Dream could return any day and he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. As he turned back around, he heard a bush beside him rustle and move. Immediately on edge, he gripped at the handle of his sword. It may still be daytime but sometimes shaded areas can still house unexpected monsters.

However, what fell and faceplanted into the ground with a grown wasn't a monster but a person, a transparent person.

They had blonde hair, had a red and white shirt, wore black long pants and had black and white sneakers on.

This person, right in front of George looked exactly like..

"Tommy?".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make it so that death including accidents and being killed by monsters isn't a cannon death, so like, if someone falls accidentally in lava and dies they still come back but it can only be cannon if someone killed them intentionally, which does include suicide being an intentional death and so adds to it being cannon.


End file.
